


Let It Snow

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya is a little shit, F/M, romcomish of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry's first experience with snow isn't exactly fantastic. Let it to Arya to improve it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the Christmas drabble, if you are wondering. You'll have that one tomorrow. But meanwhile, have this.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

When Gendry looked up from the metal piece he was working on, he rolled his eyes. Stupid neighbours.

“Arya, love, can you go and tell those idiots who live above to stop dusting off their torn blankets in our balcony?” he shouted over his shoulder, hoping Arya heard him.”The last thing we need is to have to vacuum the feathers off the balcony when it’s so cold outside.”

He lowered his head again, trying to concentrate on finishing the work. Arya had other plans for him, though. She heard her sliding down the hall. She turned around and Arya was running to him, grinning from ear to ear. She hugged him from behind and moved his head gently towards the window.

“It’s snowing!” she shouted in his ear.”It’s the first snow of the year, fucking finally.”

Gendry looked outside, frowning. He has never seen snow in his life. It didn’t snow in King’s Landing and this was his first year in the North. It was his first snow, ever. He looked rather dumbstruck outside the window where hundreds and hundreds of snowflakes were falling from the sky. He only saw so many snowflakes in movies. Arya, however, wasn’t as dumbstruck as him.

“Come on stupid, get dress and let’s go out!” she ordered while grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the chair.

By the time they dressed up and went out there was already a thick layer of snow on the ground and the snowflakes kept coming very fast. Arya laughed joyously and started running around, but Gendry couldn’t move. He looked at a snowflake that was now fastly melting on his black glove, trying to memorise all the details. Maybe he’ll try to do a metal snowflake one of these days. When he looked up again he wondered if that thing he heard when he was little about how all snowflakes have different forms is true. Not that he got time to wonder.

“Hey, Gendry?”

He didn’t even get the chance to look at Arya because his face got covered with snow. He frowned through the snow when Arya started rolling over with laughter.

“That’s not funny.” he said whipping the snow off his face, which, by the way, he kind of didn’t feel anymore.

“Oh come on. Don’t be such a killjoy.” she said hugging him from behind and Gendry actually relaxed.

Till Arya shoved snow down his jacket. The way he screamed and jumped up was probably worthy of a cartoon. He tried to reach behind him to take the snow away, but no chance.It was already melting down his back making him shiver. Arya seemed to find the situation very funny, given she was bent over from laughing, holding her stomach with both arms.

“Alright, you little shit. When I’m gonna catch you…” he left his threat in the air as he started making his way to Arya.

“If you catch me.” she said before running in the forest with Gendry following.

Arya bragged a lot about how fast she was and well, she had good reasons too. Cause she run so fast Gendry lost the sight of her. He started walking around slowly looking carefully all around. Not that it was much of use. Arya still took him by surprise.

“Arya!” his scream probably could be heard in Dorne too, cause the little demon just shoved snow down his pants.

Gendry was in bed, in fluffy pajamas, with three blankets around him and looking very pissed. Arya rolled her eyes as she entered the bedroom and gave him a big mug of hot cocoa.

“Don’t be such a whiny asshole.” Arya said crossing her arms over her chest.

Gendry narrowed his blue eyes at her while sipping hot cocoa.

“How am I a whiny asshole?” he questioned putting the mug on the nightstand so he can gesticulate freely.”You are impossible. I can’t believe you did that. And now look what happened!”

“Oh, what was so bad that happened?” Arya asked exasperated.

“You hurt it!” Gendry answered angrily gesticulating to his crotch.

“Oh, I’ve hurt mini-Gendry? I’m so sorry.” she said in a fake sweet tone, laying herself next to Gendry, but her head next to his legs.

“Yes, you’ve hurt mini-Gendry very much. You traumatized it, it is still cold. And give it is as important to you as it is to me you should apologise."

“Aw, your poor cock. No apologies, though. How about this?” she shoved the blankets of him.” I kiss it and see if it feels better.” she said wiggling her eyebrows.

“And what if it doesn’t?” Gendry asked and a tone of amusement could be found in his voice.

“Then I have a very warm place where it can stay for a while to warm up.” she explained smirking evilly.

Gendry let himself relax as Arya dragged his pajama pants off and started the ‘kissing’. The radio played a song and Gendry hummed the chorus.

‘As long as you love me so, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.’


End file.
